Clownpiece
Clownpiece Clownpiece (クラウンピース, Kuraunpīsu) Is a minor antagonist and stage 5 boss of Touhou Project’s 15th game, Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom. ''She is also one of the protagonists of ''Visionary Fairies in Shrine. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vigorous Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Appearance Clownpiece wears leggings and a shirt with the pattern similar to the American flag. She also dons a frilled collar and a purple, polka-dotted jester's hat and her Insanity Torch, a torch that burns a purple flame. Background Clownpiece was born in Hell and is the subordinate of Hecatia Lapislazuli. Clownpiece typically ends up in Haven after pissing off Yukari, like Yukari does with most of the other fairies. She also tends to live on the Moon from time to time, where she plays with other fairies, along with antagonizing the local Lunarians. Personality Like most fairies, Clownpiece is childlike and mischievious, constantly trying to cause havok and pull pranks. She is known to effortlessly level Haven on multiple occasions purely because she’s bored. Despite her apparel, she does not have an overtly patriotic side, claiming “that I just found a flag on the ground on the Moon, and... I guess I just decided to wear it because it strikes FEAR into the hearts of the Lunarians!” Clownpiece does not have a statute of limitations, literally going along with any situation presented to her for “comedic effect”. She usually combines this with her insanity torch to exaggerate the circumstances. Despite the confident and mischievious personality, she still is like a child. She can and will break down if put under any real pressure or stress. Abilities Wings As a fairy, Clownpiece has a pair of wings on her back. These wings allow for them to fly, and will slowly regenerate if torn. Faries with traditional, insect like wings (Exceptions being faries like Cirno, who have unorthodox wings) cannot fly in the rain because of this, nor can they fly with torn wings. When scared, flustered, or overjoyed, a fairy’s wings will instinctually straighten out, rigid. In any other case, they tend to tuck into the back of the fairy when not being used for flight. Sensitivity Fairy wings have an outer layer of dead matter in which pheromones build up after so much emission. Each fairy has their own “molting phase” where they shed this outer layer into this flaky, dandruff like material called Dust (ref. ’Pheromones’). Shedding this top layer exposes the newer parts of the wing for a little while, usually a few days. It’s typically depending on the fairy. This gap of time where fairies are redeveloping a top layer of dead matter is called their “sensitivity gap”. Like all fairies, her wings are extremely sensitive to touch in this state, and can even be considered erogenous in some areas. Fairy culture has made the practice taboo for fairies to touch the wings of another that they aren’t in an established relationship with, and even then it’s slightly frowned upon because of the childlike innocence of fairies. They are somewhat similar to Troll horns in regard to the fact that there are many subtleties to touching a fairy’s wings. For example: If you grab the wings by the end, you’ll overstimulate them, causing them to freak out. If you want to subdue a fairy through wing stimulus, you need to start with a gentle rub at the base of the wings with the index and thumb, following the major veins in a counter-clockwise massage motion. This keeps them just on edge of overstimulus, causing them to enter a subdued stupor. Combining this with a continuous downwards stroke (top of the wings to the bottom, NOT base to end) can highten the efficiency. Other popular methods include light pinching, rubbing the wings together, petting the top of the wings in long pets from base to end, to light pulling. Each fairy is different, and results may vary for each method. Most fairies tend to not appreciate it initially, but will cave to the stimulus and just flat out break, mentally. Fairies will answer practically any question you give them in this state as truthfully as possible, despite being turned into an overwhelmed mess. If this happens, then they typically are only acting like this so that it can continue. If this happens, it is recommended to not continue, and to let them settle down, but it’s not necessary. Whatever you do, DON’T GRAB OR CARESS EXCLUSIVELY THE END OF A FAIRY’S WINGS. EVER. You can and will overstimulate them, which can cause them to overheat, leading to passing out, stroke, or dehydration. Pheromones Fairies instinctually emit pheromones with their wings as a conduit. Although they are nearly scentless to everyone else, fairies can smell them quite well. These pheromones come in many varieties for different moods and situations, and typically are for tracking down other fairies or warning nearby fairies of a threat. Pheromones can coagulate over time, absorbing into the top epidermic layer of the wings, which molts off shortly afterwards. This exposes a newer layer to their wings, making then too sensitive to fly for a while. Coagulated fairy pheremones (Sometimes referred to as Dust) are highly sought after by artisans, and depending on which pheremone is provided, are typically used to create potent handmade health goods or medicines made to order. Some examples include the potent, pungent pheromones emitted from fear mixed with things like ginger to be used in salve and sinus rubs, the sweet nuances of the pheromones emitted from play used with sugars to coat particularly repulsive tasting medicine to make it go down easier, or the soothing pheromones with a bit of a sour kick emitted during mating season or from wing stimulus used in tandem with things like jasmine to create products like high quality insence and candles to amplify the pleasant scent, skincare products because of how easily it absorbs into skin, or oddly enough, aphrodisiacs, due to that particular pheromone’s uncanny ability to soften the skin and highten epidermic sensitivity. Danmaku Like all characters from Touhou, Clownpiece has the ability to manipulate/summon Danmaku and Spell Cards. Clownpiece is easily considered unparalelled in this field, being by far the most powerful in terms of Danmaku when compared with anyone in the Touhou franchise. But because of her ability falling flat, only working on humans, paired with the much stronger passive abilities of everyone else, she is balanced out. Resurrection As a fairy, Clownpiece can resurrect slowly upon death. She will begin to reform back at Hell, where she was incepted. The process takes about an hour or so. Because of the ability to resurrect, Fairies are considered ”Blubbering fools that have no fear of death” by many in Gensokyo society. ”Capable of Driving People to Insanity” Clownpiece’s ability is that she is capable of driving people to insanity. Using the light of her torch, she is able to create widespread illusions that can annoy, pester, and drive her targets nuts. This ranges from her duplicating herself to make her as annoying as possible, duping everything out that’s just happened as a sitcom, or hust straight up giving someone a dark, deep glimpse into their most sealed away inhibitions and regrets. Relationships Serpentine and Polybasite The 2 took Clownpiece in for a short period of time after accidentally running her over in a spaceship. (This actually happened.) Clownpiece is intimidated by Serpentine, and has no opinion on Polybasite. Crona After Crona saved her from one of her many impacts into Haven, they became quick friends. Clownpiece appreciates Crona’s hospitality, not really aware of Crona’s overall flustered demeanor when she’s around them. She appreciates their generosity and overall thinks she’s pretty cool. She also thought Crona was a dude for a while. Oops. Yukari Clownpiece likes to pull pranks on the “Gap-hag” with her friends constantly. This, of course, leads to them getting punished in some cruel way by Yukari. This, in turn, makes the fairies want to get back at her, which they do by pulling more pranks, continuing the cycle. Cirno Cirno and Clownpiece are good friends, having met during an incident. Clownpiece tends to visit the Misty Lake to play, but they still clash heads over who is the ”strongest” (It’s clearly Clownpiece). They settle their rivalries through meaningless games and challenges. Hecatia Lapislazuli Clownpiece’s superordinate and master. Clownpiece shows undying devotion for Hecatia, seeing her as a mother figure. Trivia * Like all fairies, she technically has no organs or any real physical anatomy, considering their magical nature. * They can still break bones though. * She doesn’t know what America is. * The only reason she knows what a burger is is because Mystia sold Lamprey Burgers for a while. (They didn’t sell well. Clownpiece liked them, though.) * She protec. * She attac. * But most importantly, * She will drive your muse insane, and there’s no going bac. * Crona got to tap dem wings first. (It wasn’t on purpose, though.) * She was hoping Hecatia would touch them first. * Clownpiece’s sensitivity gap is a lot longer than most fairies, because of how frequently she rubs them. It’s to the point to where it’s not allowing the wings to regain their resistance, as she’s rubbing them raw constantly. Typically she has to be restrained from touching them so that they don’t become ruined from not allowing her wings to heal from molting. Category:Mindbreaker Characters Category:Muses: 2tothepower Category:Young Characters